Current work vehicles, such as tractors and other agricultural vehicles, include an electronically controlled engine and a transmission, such as a power shift transmission (PST) or a continuously variable transmission (CVT), coupled to the engine. The transmission is, in turn, coupled to at least one drive axle assembly for transferring torque from the transmission to the vehicle's wheels or tracks. For track-driven vehicles, a track drive box or gearbox is typically rotationally coupled to the drive axle assembly for transferring the torque transmitted through the axle assembly to a drive wheel of each of the vehicle's drive track assemblies. As is generally understood, the drive wheel is rotationally engaged with a corresponding endless track such that rotation of the drive wheel rotates the track, thereby allowing the vehicle to be driven forward or backward.
Current track drive boxes are configured as separate components that are fluidly isolated from the remainder of the drivetrain components. As a result, these self-contained drive boxes rely solely on the fixed amount of oil initially provided therein to provide lubrication and cooling for the various gears and/or other drive components contained within each drive box. Unfortunately, it has been found that this fixed amount of oil often provides inadequate cooling, thereby leading to excessive oil temperatures within each track drive box that can result in damage occurring to one or more of the internal drive components of the drive box.
Accordingly, a system and method for supplying or circulating fluid to a track drive box of a work vehicle so to provide enhanced cooling and/or lubrication within the drive box would be welcomed in the technology.